Warble My Heart
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and eight:  top 16  Kurt has been sent to spy on the Warblers, but he finds someone to distract him from his task.


Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 24th cycle. Now cycle 25!

_**It's cycle 25!**__ If you'll recall, back in cycle 10 I did my top 15 of favorite things (characters, ships, friends..) in Glee, with a ficlet for each of the numbers, and a chapter fic for number 1 (stories 190 to 210). Now this time around, in order to schedule in a friend's birthday, it's a top SIXTEEN, and the number one's six-chapter fic will be split in three blocks... (5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters) It's less confusing than it seems, I promise ;) Here we go!  
**Coming in at number thirteen!**_

**

* * *

**

**"Warble My Heart"  
****Kurt/Blaine**

He thought he'd walked into a museum. That was his very first impression of Dalton Academy. It was way too clean to be a high school populated by boys and only boys… He'd never known any number of his gender to be able to keep anything so pristine. But everything showed the signs that he was indeed at Dalton Academy, so his next thought was that he had accidentally walked into the library. He could believe that to be more plausible… This was just… odd.

He heard a door open and he spun around, adjusting his jacket on reflex as he worried about getting caught. A flurry of uniformed boys came pouring out into the hall. He could see them all heading one way, so he followed, cautious. As thrilling as a life of espionage might be, they wouldn't find it so funny if he got the club in trouble.

Seeing the size of this place, running with sharp-looking boys, Kurt didn't know what to expect of the 'Warblers.' Maybe they'd be some kind of straight cut, no emotion, no nothing kind of club… That would be an easy defeat, was his first instinct, as bad as it was.

He ended up coming down some great big staircase, and it was as he went that he noticed all the boys seemed to buzz toward one place. It was stronger than him; he had to find out what was going on, so he'd stopped one of the boys going by. He'd asked his question without having really seen him yet but, once he did, the pinch in his heart was instantaneous. He didn't know his name or anything else about him, but oh he wanted to…

Then the boy explained, and as soon as the world 'Warblers' came into play, the thought became that this meant he had an excuse to not be separated from this stranger just yet. If he wasn't already feeling his feet barely touch the ground, the run through the halls, hand in hand, had lifted him into a floating dream state.

And when they reached the room, Kurt got one more surprise after another. This boy didn't just know about the Warblers, he was part of them. He stood in front of the pack and led the musical attack.

They were not stiff private school… stiffs… far from that. They weren't exactly dancers the way New Directions or Vocal Adrenaline were, but the moving they did do was just fine. Not that he noticed much of it… He only had eyes for one, and that was Blaine. He shined, ten times brighter than any of them.

He might not have ended up getting pulled in so tight if it wasn't for this look in Blaine's eyes… He was looking back at him, too, he was… Was he singing at him? He had to be, right? He was looking right at him… He was looking at him like… no, no way… Was he… Usually he might have relied on his instincts, but he almost didn't want to lock in an assumption and get turned down… again. But that look… the longer it all lasted, the most Kurt couldn't stop smiling… His cheeks ached, but he didn't mind it.

He'd never felt anything like this. Liking someone was easy; you saw them, and something in them, big or small, came and grabbed you… That was fine until they either grabbed back, or they let you fall, plummet, crash… Liking and being liked back… it had never happened… But then Blaine…

If it was possible, Blaine had grabbed him first, unbeknownst to either of them, so when Kurt had grabbed on, he'd sealed them up… nothing that had come before could ever compare, not to this. Maybe that was why he couldn't stop smiling, because somewhere deep down he knew everything had changed.

When the song had ended and everyone cheered, Kurt clapped, like he'd heard the greatest piece of music he'd ever heard. He wasn't sure if he could speak if Blaine came up to talk… He was going to find out…

"So, what are you going to tell your club?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt looked around; the room was emptying, closing them into more and more of a private talk.

"You… It was really good," Kurt spoke, hoping he didn't sound too out of breath. "You were really good," he repeated, making it sound like he could have been talking about the Warblers as a whole, or Blaine on his own…

"Thank you," the boy bowed his head, then raised it again with a smile. "Long drive?" he asked, and Kurt shrugged. "Come on," he tilted his head to indicate a nearby door. "Have coffee with us? I insist. We can swap Glee Club horror stories."

"Oh, I've got those," Kurt nodded slowly. He looked back to Blaine, who repeated his head tilt motion silently. "Coffee sounds good," he finally agreed. He was the most fantastic boy he'd met… That was his very first impression of Blaine Anderson.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
